Rose Vorhees
by GharrahGirl
Summary: She was four years old when she stepped foot on Camp Crystal Lake property, and she's been there ever since. Now, though, there's another 'good' kid. It's widely known that Jason only hurts the bad, but what does he do with the good ones? Kill them anyway? And who is this girl that is suddenly there when everyone is getting killed? Could she be the new Jason? Where's the old Jason?
1. Prologue

**Ahh, Friday the 13... A worthy movie! Jason? Oh, he's a big softie! He's a mamma's boy! *hears heavy footsteps and turns to see Jason behind me with a machete* Jason! Oh, uh, how's Mom? *Jason pulls machete up, and I turn to the screen before running and screaming***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason, Camp Crystal Lake, or anything like that... I only own my own few characters...**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

Mom picked me up, giving me a piggyback ride.

"Rose, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to sleep in my own cabin."

"Honey, you're too young to sleep in your own cabin."

"But, I'm four years old, Mommy."

"Exactly. Wait until you're eight, okay?"

"But, Mommy, that's four years away."

She chuckled and nodded, setting me down. Dad came up, smiling.

"Let's get going! Camp Crystal Lake, the only camp shut down around here. It's perfect for camping!"

* * *

That night, Mom woke me up.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

Her shirt was stained with something red, and they were dirty. She pulled me out of bed and ran for the door. She opened it, and a man in a mask stepped in. He was holding a red stained long knife. Mom ran to the back of the cabin and dropped to her knees, hugging me to her. The man came to us.

"Please, not my baby! Not my baby!"

He raised the knife, and she turned around, shielding me from him.  
She fell forward, crushing me beneath her.

"Mommy, get off! Mommy, what's wrong?"

The man moved her and grabbed my arm. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I looked down, tears coming to my eyes.

"What'd you do to my mommy? Why isn't she moving?"

I looked back up, but the man just stared down at her. He picked her up and left. I followed him and saw Dad laying on the ground, not moving. He stopped, looking back at me. I looked up at him, and he held his knife out. I took it, surprised by the weight. I carried it for him as we went to the dock. He threw Mom into the water and picked Dad up. He tossed him in, as well, and turned to me. I held out his knife, and he took it, looking down at me.

"Mister, are you going to hurt me?"

He only grabbed my hand and took me to his cabin.

* * *

**I know, I know! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a prologue kind of thing, you know? A what-happened-before situation... I'll try to do better next time, though! Don't forget to read and review! Loving the comments!**

**~GharrahGirl **


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Hey peeps! - lol, marshmallow peeps... Anyway... :P i'm back to update once more. I know, I know, you deserve an explanation. Well, it's at the bottom, so you'll find out after you read. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

I watched as the cars pulled in, smirking behind my hockey mask, which greatly resembled my new father's. He looked down at me, and my pale blue eyes met his dark brown ones. He nodded, and we retreated to the cabin.

The walk was silent, but I had grown used to the silence. It was comforting, and it let me think over my years at Crystal Lake. The entire time was full of training, fighting, stealth, and killing. He'd trained me to be strong, cold, and efficient. He taught me how to be silent when walking, how to capture people, and how to kill. It'd been hard at first, but I'd grown used to it.

I walked in, letting my white hair loose from it's ponytail. I removed my mask, but Dad left his on. "Jason, there's six. We'll have them gone by morning." He nodded once. I was used to him not speaking. He was the only person I talked to. He and I were the only ones around. We were the only ones _allowed_ here.

I vaguely remember the night he had killed my parents, but I had long since understood why. My parents were bad people. Jason's mom, Pamela, told me. She had explained everything to me. Her voice was always in my mind, especially when new bad people came. She had told me what bad people had done to her and Jason, her special boy. She told me that my parents would've done the same thing. At first, I'd not believed her, but she would talk to me every day, trying to get me to understand. Then, when I was seven, I finally realized she was right. She was proud when I believed her, and I was happy to make her proud. She showed me the evil of the world, the truth of everyone's soul. She helped me see the bad in everyone.

Jason never talked. I had never heard his voice. I had grown accustomed to using his eyes to tell what he was thinking. He and I had bonded, and he became like a father to me, but his mother insisted I used his name rather than call him Dad. She made it clear that it'd make him nervous, even confused. I never wanted to hurt him; I only wanted to make him proud. Jason raised me, teaching me how to fight and kill during his free time. He gave up planning and rest to train me, and I was grateful for it. He even found me my own mask and machete. He found me the simple black clothes I wore while I killed. He made me what I am today.

Jason kneeled in front of his mother, something he did often. I didn't do that, but I always made sure to give him privacy when he did so. Anyone could see the love he had for his mother. He kept killing and continuing to kill the bad people of the world for her. He made sure everyone paid for killing her, and he made sure that this land was kept pure form the evil corrupting the world.

I stalked back into the woods, watching our latest prey. It was a group of teenagers, four guys and two girls. I kneeled silently in the bushes, watching through the foliage. I watched, disgusted, as they brought out kegs and bongs. The guys laughed loudly, cheering the girls on as they got some. I shook my head in disgust. I knew instantly that they needed to be killed. They were bad people. They gave in to desires and addictions. They were killing themselves anyway. We were just helping them out.

A hand came down on my shoulder, and I looked up at Jason. I smiled and put my hair up. I put on the mask that Jason handed me, and we melted into the forest. I walked silently, checking the traps I'd set out for our next prey. I scanned the ground, checking off the traps as I saw them. There were close to thirty, all designed to trap a human in some way or form. Some were painful, but others were merely nets.

I heard a stick crack, and my head snapped up. I quickly ducked behind a bush and watched out of the leaves as a male teenager walked past, muttering under his breath. I took a step to go after him, but Jason caught my eye. He shook his head slowly, and I regretfully retreated, following him deeper into the woods to await nightfall.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been like a bajillion years, but I had to get a new laptop, which are ****_expensive_****! But, I've finally gotten one, so I can start updating stories once more! Thank you all for your support nad patience. Remember to review to let me know your thoughts. Peace out, Homies!**

**~GharrahGirl**


End file.
